Miraculous High School Host Club
by Fresaton
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng solo estaba en busca de un lugar donde pudiera estudiar con tranquilidad, jamas imagino que después de abrir la puerta de la tercera sála de música se encontraría con un montón de gente rica que disfrutaba su día a día vistiendo trajes de látex, haciendo rol y sirviendo como anfitriones. -Ricos bastardos, con demasiado tiempo libre-
1. Prologo

Marinette una estudiante de clase media-baja, se encuentra asistiendo a una escuela para hijos de familias ricas y de prestigio, todo sustentado por una beca. y no siendo pagar ni siquiera un uniforme de dicha escuela (valorado en 2555.67 dolares). Un día se tropieza con el Miraculous Host de salir de allí rompe accidentalmente un jarrón valorado en 6.816.000 de dolares, por lo que la obligan a trabajar para el Host Club para saldar la deuda. Sin embargo al observar una buena habilidad con un yo-yo decidirán que sirve mas como un miembro del dándose cuenta que ella odia la temática del club le otorgan un traje de látex rojo con círculos negros, convirtiéndose así en LadyBug. Es un éxito instantáneo, así que deciden mantenerla como miembro regular para que pueda saldar la deuda. Al final Marinette tendrá que saber mantener su identidad en secreto, saldar su deuda y aprender a amar el látex.


	2. Bienvenida

Para ponerlos en situación, Marinette Dupain-chen estaba en busca de un lugar donde poder estudiar con tranquilidad así que decidió dirigirse hacia la sala de estudio, pero cada que abría las puertas los único que podía observar era varios alumnos del Miraculous High School hablando en las salas que deberían ser para poder estudiar.

Las aves volaron y Marinette decidió abrir por fin la cuarta sala de estudio, esperando por fin encontrar la paz que tanto deseaba.

 **—Ahh—** Suspiro. Y tan rápido como la abrió la cerro. Como había pasado en las anteriores tres salas estas se encontraban repleta de alumnos que cotilleaban entre ello haciendo demasiado escándalo para sus gustos.

 _—Hay como cuatro habitaciones de lectura, ¿Pero por que hacen tanto ruido en ellas?_ — Pensó Marinette mientras seguía en su busque da de un lugar tranquilo, subiendo escaleras, atravesando un pasillo, volteo la hacia la ventana y tras el otro lado del vidrio pudo observar unas aves que surcaban el cielo no evitando recordar a su padre. — _Padre en el cielo han pasado diez a_ _ñ_ _os desde entonces, tu me comprenderías verdad. Los niños ricos parece que solo están en el instituto para jugar._

Marinette no sabría el peso que de esos pensamientos hasta que llego a la tercera sala de música.

 **—Una sala de música vacía...Supongo que este seria el único lugar donde podría estudiar tranquilamente—** Se atrevió a abrir la puerta y rápidamente fue atacada por música de fondo clásica y pétalos de rosa

 **—Bienvenida—**

 ** _—Después de abrir esta puerta me encontré con tres raros tipos disfrazados de personajes que en mi vida había visto y ¿Acaso esos disfraces son de látex?—_** Fueron los pensamientos de una muy perturbada Marinette.

 **—El instituto privado Miraculuos se define por uno, familias prestigiosas, y dos, riqueza. Y la gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre—** Comenzó a recitar como un discurso el chico con el disfraz de gato **— Por lo tanto, este Miraculous Host Club trata de que esos chicos prósperos que tienen mucho tiempo libre, ofrezcan un buen rato a todo aquellos que quieran pasar un buen rato, haciendo rol* ofreciendo compañía a aquellas personas prosperas que también lo tienen y sacar provecho de un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica.**

 **—¿Ho-Ho-Host Club?—** Pregunto nerviosamente Marinette, mientras se retorcía de forma extraña en la puerta que ahora se encontraba cerrada.

 **—¿Que?¿Solo es Marinette?—** Pronunciaron a la vez el chico y la chica que se encontraban al lado del chico gato.

La chica que se encontraba vistiendo un traje casi completo de negro, con una de una señal de Wi-fi en el centro, un antifaz negro y con celular en chico por el contrario, vestía un disfraz muy divertido, de color rojo con toques de azul y amarillo,antifaz negro y cargaba en su espalda un soplador de burbujas de jabón gigante.

 **—LadyWi-fi y Evillustrator ¿ Están en la misma aula que esta invitada, verdad?—** Comento una chica apareciendo de repente.

Esta estaba vistiendo un vestido morado/violeta con unos dibujos de rayos en partes, su cabello era purpura y estaba sujetado en dos coletas, utilizaba un antifaz en forma de rayos y llevaba una sombrilla.

Al chico que nombro se encontraba recostado en un sofá que se encontraba por ahí, el chico en cuestión era pelirojo, su disfraz consistía en una camisa de manga larga rayada de color negro y blanco, una boina en sobre su cabello, unos pantalones negros, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un aparato que parecía ser una tablet y llevaba un antifaz parecido al de la chica anterior.

El chico en cuestión, después de escuchar su nombre, se coloco a lado de LadyWifi.

 **—Asi es Stormy Weather, sin embargo ... —** Comenzó diciendo LadyWifi.

 **—Esta persona no se lleva bien con los demás—** Termino de decir Evillustrador.

 **—Es muy retraída así que—** Continuo des-interesadamente LadyWifi

 **— En realidad no la conocemos bien—** Terminaron por decir ambos.

Ambos lucían bastantes desinteresados en la chica, lo cual ella estaba cada vez mas nerviosa. La chica nombrada Stormy Weather, se les quedo viendo fijamente unos segundos, luego en su mente se prendió una bombilla, la primera de seis y sonrió.

 **—En realidad eso es bastante grosero por su parte—** Comento con los ojos cerrados. **—Bienvenida al Miraculous Host Club, estudiante especial—** Termino por decir viéndola a ella a los ojos.

 **—¿Nya?—** Semi-grito el chico gato **— Entonces, ¿Ella es el estudiante especial y excepcional Dupain-Cheng Marinette?—** Termino por decir viéndola muy fijamente la espalda de la chica.

Mientras tanto nuestra protagonista intentaba inútilmente escapar por la puerta, pero al parecer esta se había trabado ya que no la dejaba abrir. Marinette al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ese chico raro disfrazado de un gato con el atuendo de látex, sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda.

 **—¿Como es que sabes... Mi nombre?—** Pregunto nerviosamente la chica, teniendo miedo a la respuesta.

 **—Bueno el modo en el que funciona este instituto hace difícil que los plebeyos consigan entrar.—** Comenzó explicando la chica de la sombrilla, haciendo que Marinette se sienta un poco nerviosa por la palabra plebeyo **— Dicen que es difícil que te acepten como estudiante especial si no eres un estudioso ratón de biblioteca.—** Termino su explicación.

Marinette, si ya se había sentido deprimida por la palabra "plebeyo" el que la hayan dicho después de eso un "estudioso ratón de biblioteca" solamente hacia que su depresión momentánea aumentara.

 **—Ahh—** Comenzó a pronunciar ya que se había quedado sin palabras después de llegar a la conclusión de que indirectamente esa chica le habría nombrado un "Estudioso plebeyo" **—Bueno... Gracias—** ¿Que mas podría decir? Ella solamente quería salir de ese manicomio.

 **—Si—** Dijo sujetándola de un hombro el chico-gato **—En otras palabras eres una heroína Dupain-Cheng. Aunque seas la estudiante numero uno de tu clase, a la vez eres la mas pobre de todo el instituto—** Después de ese comentario Marinette se alejo de el chico, este siguió diciendo un discurso **—Otros podrían marginarte como una humilde civil.**

 **—No, no soy tan mala como lo haces ver—** Dijo aun tratando de evitar contacto físico con el

 **—Oye ¿Como que no?—** Este a su vez seguía persiguiéndola **—¡Una pobreza extrema!—** Por fin pudiendo atraparla pronuncio **—Bienvenida a nuestro mundo elegante indígena.—** Termino de decir con los brazos extendidos.

 **—Con permiso—** Dijo Marinette, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 **—!Oye! Marinette, Mari.—** Grito una chica saliendo de repente sujetando de improviso a Marinette— **Mari, ¿Eres una heroína? !Es increíble!**

La chica que recién había ingresado y sujetado a Marinette vestía un traje de látex, de color anaranjado con toques de naranja, tenia orejas saliendo de su cabello color naranja y portaba una flauta a un costado de su traje.

 **—No un estudiante especial, no un héroe—** Empezó a razonar Marinette con la nueva chica **—Espera...¡¿A quien crees que llamas Mari?!—** Le termino por gritar a a chica en la cara, haciendo que esta se alejara asustada.

 **—Pero, no esperaba que la famosa ratón de biblioteca le interesaran estas cosas—** Dijo mas para si mismo el chico-gato.

 **—¿Eh?—** Susurro para si la chica de lentes **— ¿"Estas cosas"?—** Intento encontrar respuesta a lo que se refería.

 **—¿Entonces, que tipo te gusta?—** Pregunto con un dedo alzado el rubio **—El tipo con el que puedes hacer grandes historias... aunque claro estasson ilustradas, "Evillustrador".—** Rápidamente señalo al chico de la boina **—Encontrar tu clima perfecto con "Stormy Weather"—** La chica purpura compuso una sonrisa torcida en su rostro **— Los demonios que siempre sabrán todo lo que sucede en esta escuela y podrás pelear con ellos de una manera caótica "LadyWifi" y "Bubbler"—** Continuaba solo que ahora se refería a los primeros chicos que la "saludaron" **— La amigable "Volpina"—** Ahora después de ser llamada, la chica dio un paso adelante ya no parecía asustada de Marinette.

Mientras Marinette se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa, olvidándose casi por completo de todo lo que la rodeaba a excepción de los chicos delante de ella, un grupo muy raro de jóvenes vestidos de extraña manera con traje de látex.

 **—¡No!—** Intento no demostrarse nerviosa mientras respondió al chico-gato, fallando en proceso. **—Solo estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para estudiar—** Lentamente trataba de alejarse de ellos caminando de espaldas sin tomar en cuenta el jarrón que se encentraba detrás de ella.

 **—O...—** Tomándola por el mentón el chico-gato empezó a decir juguetona-mente **— ¿...Por que no lo intentas conmigo?—** Pronuncio mientras la acercaba mas a su rostro **— El Super~Gato~Genial, Chat Noir.¿Quieres?—** Dijo y con sus dedos empezó a hacerle "cosquillas"a Marinette.

Ignorando por completo el nerviosismo de Marinette y su obvia repulsión a compartir su espacio personal, Chat Noir continuo sujetando su mentón y acercándola mas hacia su rostro. Marinette no pudo soportar mas y con un grito seguido de un salto hacia atrás termino por estrellarse con la superficie en la que se encontraba el jarrón, el cual inevitablemente se tambaleo, y aunque Marinette trato de sujetarlo hasta el punto de casi rozarle y tomarlo, lamentablemente este hecho nunca sucedió. Como si fuera en cámara lenta el jarrón dio un giro sobre si mismo para al que al final pudiera estrellarse contra el piso.Y Marinette quedo con la mano extendida.

 **—Ahh...—** Saliendo por la espalda de nuestra protagonista Bubbler y LadyWifi, hicieron aparición.

 **—El florero de Rene que era el objetivo de nuestra subasta en el instituto...—** Comenzó diciendo LadyWifi.

 **—Eso no esta bien—** Continuo diciendo Bubbler de una forma un poco sarcástica **—Y pensamos que podríamos haberlo vendido por 4 millones de dolares.**

 **—¡¿4 millones de dolares?!—** Grito de manera histérica Marinette, ahí se iba su pensamiento de pagar por el, y aunque ella no lo supiera no era lo único que se iba _—Ni siquiera se cuantos miles hay en 4 millones—_ Pensó para si. **—Sobre lo de pagar esto...—** Comento de manera nerviosa, esperanzada en que no tendría que pagar todo.

 **—¿Puedes?—** Tanto LadyWifi como Bubbler comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo **— Alguien que no puede ni comprarse un uniforme diseñado—** Terminaron ambos de forma sarcástica.

 **—Ademas, ¿que haces con esa ropa tan aburrida?—** Pregunto Bubbler, Vamos el no se creía un experto en moda pero esa ropa era demasiado aburrida para una muchacha de 16 años.

Y no era para menos, Marinette llevaba su cabello suelto y este se encontraba demasiado desordenado como para decir que pertenecía a una chica, llevaba un saco gigantesco de color azul,unos pantalones color negro que le quedaba enorme y para terminar uno enormes lentes que llevaban una cinta en el puente de la nariz, obviamente estos se encontraban rotos.

 **—¿Que hacemos Chat?—** Pregunto la chica purpura al gato.

 **—¿Alguna vez has escuchado este dicho, Dupain-Cheng?—** Empezó a decir, mientras se sentaba en un sofá que se encontraba por ahí y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra. **—"Cuando estés en Roma haz lo que dicen los Romanos"—** De repente la señalo **—"Si no tienes dinero, trabaja para ello".—** De repente se levanto del sofá y continuando señalándola **—Comenzando por hoy... ¡eres la mascota del Host Club!—** Termino de decir viendo fijamente a la chica de gafas.

La palabra mascota era lo único que podía escucharse en la cabeza de Marinette, ella solo quería un lugar donde estudiar, pero había terminado en un sitio don de unos raritos vestidos con trajes de látex la habían tomado como una mascota.

 _—Esto es terrible papá—_ Pensó aun impresionada— _He sido capturada por este Host Club de personas extrañas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 *** :juego de rol es un juego en el cual los participantes deben asumir un cierto papel y cumplir con diversas tareas de acuerdo a este rol.**


End file.
